


King For A Day, Princess By Dawn

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's secret? He likes wearing women's lingerie. Jon's secret? He likes Spencer wearing women's lingerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King For A Day, Princess By Dawn

Spencer was certain he had locked the bathroom door. The last thing he wanted was for someone to find out about his secret, even one of the guys. It was something he vowed to never share with anyone, not even-

"Spence?"

Spencer jumped nearly a foot in the air, trying to cover up with only his hands, but realizing too late that it was no good. "Jon," Spencer gasped, his stomach dropping through the floor. He kind of wished he could follow it. He felt way too exposed with Jon staring at him like that.

"Spence, you're-"

Spencer just so happened to be wearing his favorite pair of satin hip hugger panties - nothing too fancy or revealing, just plain black against his smooth, pale skin - and a matching camisole with lace along the neckline. It was just what he would normally wear to bed if he were at home; it wasn't one of his more risqué pieces. But he couldn't wear it to bed here, not with the guys on top of him all tour long, which was why he was wearing it in the bathroom, just for a minute.

Spencer swallowed down the lump in his throat, letting his hands fall back to his sides. "Go on, make fun of me then," he told Jon as bravely as he could manage, his back and shoulders straight but his voice wavering.

Jon shook his head, taking a step forward. "Spence, I would never- you're beautiful." He dropped his head at that, color rising up his cheeks. "You never told me…"

Spencer sighed; he and Jon had been dating for several months, but he didn't want Jon to know about this. He didn't want to lose him because he was a freak. "I'm sorry. I didn't think- I thought you would-"

"Leave you?" Jon finished for him, stepping all the way into the bathroom. "Not on your life."

Spencer grinned at Jon and pulled him into a hug, kissing his temple. When he pulled away, Jon was resting his hands on Spencer's hips tentatively, as if waiting for permission.

"Does this get you off, or…?"

Spencer shrugged. "Sort of. I mean, yeah, but it really-"

Jon's hands wandered up under Spencer's cami, spreading his warm fingers over Spencer's ribs before trailing them back down his sides. His hands dipped lower over the tiny laces just below Spencer's hipbones and then around to the curve of Spencer's ass.

"-depends," Spencer finished on a breath, already half hard.

Jon used his leverage on Spencer's ass to pull him close, letting his lips graze Spencer's jaw. "Oh yeah? On what?"

Spencer smirked, ducking his head to press his forehead against Jon's. "On my mood," he muttered, pressing a light kiss to Jon's lips.

Jon grinned back, beginning to tug Spencer back into the hotel room. "Well, are you in the mood right now?"

Spencer huffed in mock annoyance as Jon pressed him against the wall next to the bathroom door. "No, what would give you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jon replied airily, sinking to his knees. "This, maybe." He cupped the bulge in Spencer's panties with one hand, nuzzling Spencer's upper thigh.

Spencer exhaled sharply, bringing one hand up to thread his fingers through Jon's hair.

Jon took that as permission enough, tugging the front of Spencer's panties down just enough to free his now painfully hard cock. Wrapping his fingers around the base, Jon let his eyes flick up to Spencer's face as he slowly traced the tip of his tongue around the head.

Spencer made a soft noise, shuffling his feet further apart.

Jon pressed his free hand to Spencer's hip, taking Spencer's cock in his mouth and lightly sucking on the head. Jon moved down in increments, each bob of his head bringing Spencer's cock deeper until his lips touched his hand on each down stroke.

"Jon, fuck."

Jon pulled off for a moment, smirking against Spencer's hipbone as he moved his hand over Spencer's cock in slow, careful strokes. Pressing Spencer harder against the wall with his hand, Jon sucked on the flesh just above the waistband of Spencer's panties, nipping at it as he pulled away again.

Spencer cried out, pushing his hips forward to chase Jon's mouth. Jon pressed both hands to Spencer's thighs and mouthed his way to the base of Spencer's cock, swallowing as the tip hit the back of his throat. Spencer's back arched away from the wall, his fingers tightening in Jon's hair.

Spencer was muttering a string of curses intermingled with Jon's name by the time Jon moved one hand between Spencer's thighs, stroking along his balls and back behind them through the panties. Spencer cried out a warning and Jon moved his hand farther back, circling Spencer's hole through the satin.

Spencer's head thudded against the wall as he let out a high pitched moan, coming down Jon's throat. He could feel Jon gagging a little, but Jon didn't pull away, trying his best to swallow all of it.

When Spencer came down a little, he looked down to find Jon still on his knees, a small drop of cum clinging to the corner of his mouth. Spencer reached down to grab him by his shirt, tugging him up to lick the cum off his lips before kissing him and tasting himself.

"Want you to fuck me," Jon muttered when they broke for air, pressing himself against Spencer's thigh.

Spencer laughed against Jon's cheek, holding Jon close. "You'll have to wait a few minutes."

Jon looked up at Spencer's face, biting the side of his bottom lip. "Who said I wanted you to fuck me with your cock?"


End file.
